


eighty-six charlie (i'll never forget you)

by in48frames



Category: Revenge (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-11
Updated: 2011-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-27 05:32:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in48frames/pseuds/in48frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the flashbacks in Treachery, Amanda and Emily get to know each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	eighty-six charlie (i'll never forget you)

**Author's Note:**

> Please note: They are in juvie, so Amanda is Amanda (Emily Van Camp in a black wig) and Emily is Emily (other girl). I know it's confusing, but try to keep that in mind.

When Amanda goes back to their room after last call, the warden's words still ringing in her ears, Emily has her back to the door. Pausing in the doorway, Amanda narrows her eyes and thinks strategy. _Keep your friends close, et cetera_ sounds great except when you have no fucking clue how to even start making friends. Amanda's been fighting for so long that she's not sure she can expose her belly, fake or no. She thinks back to how easy it was when she was so young, when she had her father, but bile rises instantly to her throat and she walks into the room and closes the door just to distract herself.

Emily turns, already snarling. Amanda raises both hands in front of her, palms out. "Truce."

"Yeah right," Emily scoffs, getting up to circle, standard girl fight shit.

Despite every alarm in her body telling her to stay on her feet, Amanda forces herself to sit on the bed, her hands open in her lap, her shoulders slightly slumped.

"Look..." and the next words taste like poison on her tongue, "You... obviously won that fight. I just... want to..." God, this is hard. She closes her eyes and tries not to flinch when the bed dips with Emily's weight. But she flinches.

"Jesus. I’m not the fuckin' devil. I’m sixteen," Emily says. She sounds almost... nice, but Amanda knows better than to trust a tone of voice. Shifting over on the bed, an inch further away, Amanda turns her face toward the wall at the head of the beds. Emily speaks again: "Listen. I think we both proved that we can hold our own in a fight. If you want to call truce... Yeah, whatever, I'll take it." Amanda turns halfway back and bites her lip, and Emily finishes, "I mean, fuck, I was bleeding too. We can't be livin' in the same room and bleedin' over every fucking thing!"

Amanda laughs, just once, through her nose, and Emily grins at her. She smiles back, a tiny bit, still so guarded she feels sick -- being pretend-nice is a lot harder than being genuinely fucking angry. Sliding back on the bed, wanting more space between her and the other girl, she sits against the wall at the head of the bed and pulls the pillow into her lap, trying to look friendly(strongshyconfidentvulnerablestrongstrong). "What are you in for, anyway?"

Instantly Emily's face hardens, and Amanda tenses, holding her breath. "Bastard of a foster father. 'Assault with a deadly weapon' or what the fuck ever. Fuck them."

"Yeah, fuck them," Amanda echoes, thinking _At least you have a crime to be guilty of._ Emily looks at her expectantly, and Amanda's mind goes blank. She's been fighting so long that she never had to come up with an actual crime to fit the punishment. For one moment she feels weak and lost and thinks of her father and just like that tears are falling from her eyes. She buries her face in the pillow she holds but Emily has seen and is by her side and Amanda can't find it in her to pull away, not right now. Emily places a hand on her shoulder, tentatively, then wraps her arm around her and holds her close. _She has experience comforting,_ Amanda thinks, and she wonders who else was in that foster home. At the same time, she thinks, _Now I've got her._

Amanda's tears dry up quickly. She lifts her face from the pillow, embarrassed, and shrugs slightly in a subtle attempt to disengage the other girl's arm. "God, sorry."

Emily takes her arm away but wraps her hand around Amanda's instead. "Just don't fucking tell anyone else about this--" another involuntary laugh from Amanda, "--and we're golden."

Amanda looks up at her with the same cautious, tentative smile, and Emily grins back. Her face looks so different when she smiles, and Amanda looks at her -- really _looks_ at her for the first time. Her eyes, the shape of her cheeks, her mouth -- and by the time Amanda's eyes reach her mouth, the air has changed between them. Amanda is holding her breath, and she tilts forward just slightly, letting the other girl close the gap. The kiss isn't a surprise, but the gentleness of Emily's touch is. Part of Amanda is screaming at her to keep her back up, don't be so stupid, but the rest of her just wants to feel something other than angry and scared for five fucking minutes. Instead of pulling away, she leans into it, and feels Emily push the pillow off her lap, back onto the bed. Then Emily's hands are at Amanda's waist, so gentle, guiding her further onto the mattress and then down. Amanda is lying there with her head on the pillow and Emily kneels beside her and just kisses her. Her mouth is so warm and soft and Amanda has her hands in Emily's tangled hair, thinking, _Any second now._

She expects Emily to move closer, put her leg on the other side of Amanda's torso to straddle her abdomen, and is about to encourage her in that direction with a gentle nudge, when Emily surprises her again. Instead of going further, she pulls back, curls into Amanda's side, and tucks her head beneath Amanda's chin.

Amanda stares up at the ceiling. This was either a spectacular success or a spectacular failure, and she has no idea which.

*

 _I've been lying my whole life. Did you really think I wouldn't lie to you?_


End file.
